


Impure Imagination 不洁幻想

by Augathra



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slightly Dubious Themes, 中文翻译, 洛卡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“这是一个无论何时何地只要有人幻想你，你就会在生理上体验到的世界，但你却并不会知道是谁在想着你。”<br/>安度因·洛萨是某个幻想的映射者，他要找出那个造梦者。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impure Imagination 不洁幻想

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impure Imagination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293949) by [AuroraBlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBlix/pseuds/AuroraBlix). 



> 译者注释：  
> Fantasy-Object-Dreamer这个设定来自一个ID叫做theroguesgambit姑娘的少狼Sterek同人文，比较新鲜，因为并没有约定俗成的翻译，所以我个人发挥了一下。  
> 这个世界里，只要有人在YY你，也就是说在fantasizes你，作为被幻想的对象将会亲身体验到那些感官刺激，被幻想的人是Object（暂译为“映射者”），做梦的则是Dreamer（暂译为“造梦者”）。——这设定有点像是盗梦衍生，若有更好的译名请告诉我（跪）。

安度因紧紧抓住他的伴侣，一只手托住他的臀部向上，另一只手则向下按住他的肩胛，在将对方死死压着的同时将自己塞了进去。紧致又火热——他的伴侣绝对是名男性，相对于安度因健壮的体格来说，对方瘦小许多，但他在柔软之下却有着意外紧实的肌肉——这让安度因呻吟着，以粗暴的节奏抽插起来：阴茎整个抽出来后再迅猛地插入，一遍又一遍。

喘息之中，安度因醒了。

 

对于艾泽拉斯的居民来说，避免频繁幻想那些位高权重的人是最起码的礼节——更别说把皇室成员作为映射者了，这么做对于士兵或者守卫来说在某些错误时刻可能是致命的。当然，期望这个国度每一个人都和士兵一样严守纪律或者像僧侣一样禁欲是不可能的，所以安度因常年有着成为映射者的经验。

尽管如此，数天来，这是安度因第三次忍受午夜幻想了，缺乏足够睡眠已经开始影响他日间的表现。如果这种干扰再不马上停止，他就不得不寻求法师的帮助了——法师们能够追查出谁是造梦者，然后他就能和那人来上一场非常严厉的谈话⋯⋯好吧，至少第一个晚上之后，安度因是下定决心这么做的，但随后的幻想中——造梦者身形的某些特点让他感到了令人抓狂微妙的熟悉。

 

安度因以惩罚性的频率前后摆动着臀部，不给他的伴侣任何时间踹息，或者任何机会拉下毯子疯狂地移动着手配合这幻想的节奏，照顾自己的阴茎。安度因成年后很快就有了一名妻子，没过多久后又被留下独自照顾儿子，他这辈子都没怎么想过找一名男性伴侣。但是，哦，这个造梦者让他开始重新考虑这个决定了。安度因向后抬起伴侣的臀部，让两个人都跪起来，然后从后方用手握住对方的喉咙，这样他就能在把这个男人操得死去活来的同时听到他的闷哼声以及愉悦的呻吟了。而他的伴侣往回伸手抓住他的头发，拉住安度因向前交换着饥渴的吻。

这是全新的体验——造梦者第一次吻了他。尽管在首次幻想中，造梦者就用一双饱满、和这次一样饥渴的嘴唇熟练地吮吸着他的阴茎并吞下了他的释放。然而，现在安度因是第二次从后面操干着造梦者了，却仍旧没有任何亲吻，没有任何前戏。仿佛这位造梦者一开始都只是在想象着某些普通的画面，然后总是不小心滑入了幻想之中。而且幻想都有着一个共同的走向：安度因总是那个接受（同时也是获得）愉悦的一方，他从不曾回报以快感。看来，安度因在战斗上的卓越技艺使造梦者觉得他在床上将会是如此自私。

安度因一边好奇着这次的改变，一边将那个男人拉着撞向自己近乎暴力抽插着的阴茎上，同时，他也不忘掠夺着对方的嘴唇，直到两人分开，然后让牙齿顺着伴侣光滑的喉咙向下咬过。安度因狠狠地咬住他伴侣肩膀上的嫩肉，一只手紧紧握住他苍白的颈部，以便自己能够更好的体会到另一个男人在射出来时撕破空气的喊叫声——虽然两人都没怎么触碰造梦者阴茎。

再一次的，对方先射了，接着安度因感觉自己咆哮着推倒那个男人，把他翻过来正面朝上，周围幻境突然变换了。本来两人是在一张简单的平板床上，而现在安度因正站着把他的伴侣按在一个坚硬、向上倾斜类似于桌子或写字台的平面上。安度因正在担心这个造梦者可能只是一个年轻的，像是学徒之类的人，接着就又被拉入了幻想之中。

他伴侣的左手似乎在没有安度因协助的情况下就被固定住在一旁了，而他自己正在以缓慢，肮脏的节奏折磨着进入对方。安度因的右手捂着他柔软，饱满的嘴唇，左手则紧紧捏住他的手腕压在头旁边。安度因可以感受出自己的抓握到底有多紧，仿佛要用一种非常痛苦的方式让两人的骨头粉碎交融。同时，安度因也满是困惑，因为他感觉自己在造梦者的耳边呼吸着说些什么东西。

这句话被一遍又一遍的念出，从轻柔到充满爱意到沙哑到狂野，但在艾泽拉斯的历史上，幻想是从未有过声音的，因此安度因没办法猜出这句话到底是什么。直到他觉得自己的高潮接近了，他恢复了之前残忍的节奏，把罩住另一个男人嘴的手拿开，然后用一个粗暴的吻占有那双嘴唇，此时，安度因意识到了这个场景的熟悉之处——他把一个小个子男人按倒在桌子上。他弯起嘴角笑了，粗鲁地让牙齿咬入他伴侣的柔软丰满的下嘴唇，直到尝到铜的味道，射了出来。

伴随着一道极其真实的呻吟，安度因的释放溅得小腹上面都是的。趁着幻想的残影还在，他的手懒懒地撸动着阴茎。安度因吮吸着他伴侣饱受蹂躏的嘴唇渗出来的血，这位被操透得一塌糊涂的造梦者拉住安度因的头发靠近自己，在他的脸颊旁喘息着他的名字

过了一会儿，一切都消散了。安度因在自己床上闲散地伸了个懒腰，深呼吸平静下来，这次可比之前突然的醒来开心多了。毕竟，他可不是每天（或者说，每夜）都能有机会看到那个小法师脑子里想要对他做却求而不得事情，或者说，是他希望被安度因做的事情。

轻声笑着，安度因让自己休息了一会儿，接着就开始塑造自己的幻想，他从容不迫地回想起卡德加睁得大大的棕色圆眼，婴儿肥的脸颊，以及出人意料的结实上理所当然的柔软肌肉。很明显，安度因需要澄清法师对于自己的某些错误理解，于是他用嘴唇前后摩擦着另一个男人饱满的嘴唇，在他的嘴角、脸颊、太阳穴种下一串轻柔的吻，沉醉地吸入旧书以及两人做爱后的汗水味。在展示出自己的甜蜜温柔之后，安度因重新摆放了两人餍足后放松的四肢，这样他就能从背后环绕住卡德加，让鼻子埋入对方汗津津的头发，手指在年轻人的肚皮上滑动。接着，安度因向前倾，让自己的气息拂过法师的耳廓，轻声低语道："你到我的城市来做什么，耍戏法的？"

 

\---

另一个幻想结局：

 

铺着丝绸的床上，两个男人不着寸缕，卡德加的双手被几条柔软织物捆住，固定在头顶，而安度因跨骑在他身上。这样的束缚，法师可以随意挣脱，不过重点在于他根本不想……安度因的双手从另一个男人的手臂开始抚摸，直到胸膛，然后在肋骨处停住，开始用指甲轻轻刮擦着。在双手向下来到腰际的裤子之前，安度因用覆有剑茧的指腹在卡德加的小腹上来回流连，法师的臀部忍不住频频向前，想要让自己迅速硬起来的阴茎获得些摩擦。

得意地笑着，安度因平摊双手按住卡德加的臀部，俯身靠近舔咬着法师肚脐处的嫩肉。他几乎可以听见年轻人的呜咽声了。安度因向上亲吻，咬了咬卡德加的乳头，然后用舌面舔过。在他身下的年轻法师蠕动挣扎着，安度因勾起嘴唇笑起来，继续用嘴一路向上攻城略地，直到卡德加滚动的喉头。安度因放纵自己啃咬着年轻法师柔软的下巴，最后在男人可爱的嘴角边植下一枚纯洁的吻。

说真的，接下来会发生的一切，全都是这个男孩的错。无论对方是男是女，安度因绝不会自私地对待自己的爱人——那都是卡德加以为的。好吧，现在是安度因爆发的时候了，真的，这不过是源自本能的进攻性防御而已。

安度因一次、两次、三次擦过卡德加的嘴唇，最后终于将手插入年轻法师柔软的棕色发丝，将他拉近些。安度因用嘴封印住对方，开始用自己只有在想象中才有的极其缓慢、甜蜜的亲吻来招待他的法师，同时一只手开始扯掉卡德加裤子的束带。老实说，他之前可从没有一个男性爱人。

安度因放开卡德加的嘴唇，用胡子摩擦着年轻法师圆润的脸颊，留下些微红痕，接着便开始重新专注于对方的身体。他会告诉卡德加什么叫做真正的“自私”，他会让这个小伙子只有在不对乞求，不断尖叫着“安度因”这个名字之后才得到释放……

【完】

 

-·-·-

 

**Author's Note:**

> 【译者碎碎念：  
> 呼，这篇文不好翻，因为全篇基本都是洛萨的反应与想象，不是his partner就是the other man之类的代称，啊啊啊，为了保证读起来通顺脑子都要炸了。  
> 昨天4个多小时的航程，我实在是忍不住了，旁边坐两汉子的情况下，键盘放在小桌板上，pad放在腿上，开始翻文。天气原因，飞机颠簸得异常厉害，一遍含着山楂一遍晕乎乎地打字。下午被困在机场，也是心烦地随意乱翻了些，到今天早上才有时间第二次校正。估计还是有点问题，先po出来吧，bug我慢慢来捉。  
> 另外之前那篇PWP《仲夏夜之梦》，我也花时间修正+多写了点。考虑到好多人跟我说看不到（放在AO3上了），这次我会都搞成图片版。】


End file.
